Comedy of Errors
by Eclectic Muse
Summary: When Spock leaves the Enterprise to join the Vulcan colony, it has far-reaching consequences for the entire crew.


**Author's Notes:** This story is a followup to Genesis, my first fic. Thanks as always goes to superkappa, weepwop, and stars_fell for doing beta. Their comments and suggestions (along with the wonderful feedback I've gotten from reviewers) gives me enough bravery to post! I have a lot planned for this fic; I hope it goes over well and that everyone enjoys it!  
Notes for this chapter:  
- Canon gives us very little to go on as far as Uhura's family is concerned. I have had to start almost from scratch.  
- I completely made up the circumstances of Gaila's survival of the Nero attack.  
- I did not make up the name of the Vulcan colony planet. If you get the reference you are a huge nerd. 3

**

* * *

  
**

Sarek, son of Skon, father of Spock, was not a man given to fits of emotion. As a Vulcan who had undergone the ritual of _kolinahr_ he had, in theory, been purged of all vestigial emotions. Logic directed the path of his life. Yet, as he stood before the interim Vulcan High Council, Sarek could not help but wonder if some of his late wife's human traits had not rubbed off on him.

"It is critical that the boy be brought back into the fold," Minister Kuvak was saying. Next to him, Minister T'Pau was watching Sarek with bold, sharp eyes. She nodded. "Sarek, the Council has decided it is imperative that you bring Spock to the new colony. Permanently."

Sarek betrayed no outward emotion at this, but he found his thoughts roiling. He respected T'Pau a great deal. As one of only three surviving High Councils members--including himself--she commanded respect. Not only because of that, but because of her years of service to the people of Vulcan and her formidable logic, said to be the finest in Vulcan history. In spite of this, he found himself questioning that logic.

"The colony flourishes without him there as a permanent fixture," Sarek said evenly. "I do not see the need to have him withdraw from Starfleet."

T'Pau's stare was piercing. "No one here needs to be reminded of the dire state all Vulcans currently face," she said. All around the room, the assembled Vulcans nodded slightly. "In the face of our situation it is imperative that we rally and assemble what few numbers we have left to support this colony. Our entire culture, our way of life, depends on it." She addressed Sarek once more. "There is no denying that Spock is now a war hero, a very visible one at that. It is in the best interests of the colony that he be the face, so to speak, of it. People admire him. They would listen to him. They would, I believe, even overlook his dual heritage."

Sarek's cheek twitched, barely.

"Your logic is sound," he replied, bowing his head in deference. "Yet I still do not see the need to pull him from his duties. Would he not better serve the memory of Vulcan as an officer of Starfleet, out amongst the stars?"

The venerable old Vulcan's eyes narrowed slightly. "You wish him to remain in Starfleet?"

Sarek squared his shoulders for the response he knew was inevitable. "I do."

There was a general outburst of murmuring. It was well-known amongst the Vulcan elite that Sarek had vocally opposed his son's choice to attend Starfleet Academy, and that he would change his view on it was wholly confusing.

"Why the change of mind, Sarek?" Minister Kuvak asked.

Of course, he would not tell them the real reason: that in light of Amanda's death he had realized the importance of his son embracing both sides of his heritage, that he learn to balance the Vulcan with the Terran. That he realized how selfish and foolish and _illogical _he had been to ensure his Vulcan roots took precedence. He had learned so many things since Amanda had died. Not all of them sat well.

"It is my logical belief that Spock's abilities are best served with Starfleet," Sarek finally said. "Once the colony is firmly established and settled, I see no reason for him to remain. His duties and obligations to the colony will be fulfilled."

"Oh, but I believe they will not be," T'Pau said, and Sarek could not help but frown inwardly. "We have more to rebuild than a home, as you surely know. We must also consider the question of repopulation. In these times, we cannot afford to be ... choosy." She looked coldly down on Sarek from her perch on the dais. "A child that is three-quarters Vulcan is better than none at all."

Sarek stared at her. "You know what you are asking?"

"I do." T'Pau switched off her PADD, indicating that she was done speaking. "And I fully expect you to relay our wishes to your son tomorrow morning." She stood. "This council is dismissed."

As the assembled Vulcans exited the chamber hall, Sarek drifted to the tall windows overlooking San Francisco Bay, and across the water to where he could just make out the buildings of the Academy. His mouth set in a thin line. He would relay the message of course, but from there he had no control of the consequences. He knew which path he preferred for his son; however, he knew in some ways Spock's grief over losing both mother and homeworld was still as fresh and new as it had been that first day. Having become attuned to certain facets of human emotion and thought process(es?) during the years he had spent with Amanda, he could only guess what path Spock would choose.

He would be the first to admit that he was worried--nay, _afraid_--it would be the wrong one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold still, Nyota," Gaila said impatiently. "I don't want to stick you."

Nyota Uhura forced herself to stop fidgeting and stood still as her Orion roommate carefully fixed the last of three pins to her uniform. With a satisfied grunt Gaila finished and patted Uhura's shoulders, smiling. "There! All done. Don't you look smart!"

Uhura chuckled to herself and looked aside modestly. All around them, Starfleet cadets were fussing with their uniform jackets, smoothing down skirts, attempting last-minute shoe-shines; grouped in clumps and clusters, talking and laughing. It was mid-June, more than four months after the destruction of Vulcan, and the Academy was preparing to graduate its most tried class yet. There was no getting over the obvious fact that this class was far smaller than most: Starfleet had sustained heavy losses in the battle against Nero and most of the senior class had been wiped out. The loss of some of their best and brightest would not go without remark, however; their seats in the auditorium would remain empty in memoriam, and there had already been a plaque bearing their names dedicated in the main cadet center building. Today was a well-earned victory, Uhura thought to herself. The weeks immediately following the disaster had been pure hell, but Starfleet was nothing if not resilient. As the dust settled, classes slowly began to resume again and graduation was postponed a full month in order to make up for time missed. Attendance rules were relaxed in order to accommodate grieving students, but all were aware that if they wished to graduate on time, they still had to fulfill all the same requirements expected of them before Nero arrived.

Uhura turned her attention back to her roommate, who was fiddling with her own commendation pin. In many ways, she was still adjusting to this newer, somber Gaila. Sometimes they would go a day or more without speaking where before there had always been conversational chatter and gentle teasing. She still maintained her prior cheer and bubbliness, but it was muted, and she was now prone to fits of quiet brooding, especially late at night. Uhura couldn't fathom what silent horrors dwelt in Gaila's mind, but whatever it was, the Orion held it close to herself alone. All Uhura knew was that Gaila was one of only sixty-five survivors off the _USS Hood_, out of a total three hundred and sixty-two; her commanding officer had shoved her and one other crewman into an escape pod built for only one, seconds before the bulkhead around them had disintegrated. It was a miracle Gaila had even survived.

"Well, are you ready?" Uhura asked at length, giving herself one last glance-over. Uniform was tidy and wrinkle-free, boots shined to within an inch of their life. Gaila nodded and looked towards the ancient clock tower at the corner of the campus green. It was almost time for the ceremony to start. As if on cue, Admiral Barnett appeared at the top of the steps to the assembly hall and blew a sharp whistle. Around the green, all talk and movement came to a stop as the cadets snapped to attention.

"It's time," the admiral announced. "File into rank according to your school of instruction and wait to be seated. Thank you."

He disappeared back into the assembly hall as the gathered cadets scattered to join their classmates. Gaila smiled at Uhura and nodded before going off to join the College of Astrosciences and Technology, and Uhura to the College of Communications.

She was aware of the pins Gaila had so lovingly attached to her clinking heavily as she walked. One of them was for finishing first in her College; she was very proud of it. The second was one that all the graduating cadets had: a special pin for participating in the battle against the _Narada_. It was only the third that made her slightly uncomfortable--a pin recognizing her as a crew member aboard the _Enterprise_ and therefore a savior of humanity, if one wanted to get cynical. Cadets bearing that particular pin were regarded with a mixture of fascination and envy that made Uhura squirm. She had done no more than any other cadet on any other ship; she had just done her job.

As she filed into the assembly hall she craned her neck a little to look for Spock. He would be sitting with the other graduate instructors--and sure enough there he was, sitting amidst a cluster of charcoal-colored uniforms off to the far left. She caught his eye and winked; he rewarded her with a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Uhura let her thoughts drift to the Vulcan science officer as she took her seat and the ceremony began. They had not found much time to spend together since returning to Earth. She was busy adjusting back to student life and revising for final exams, he with teaching and the back-and-forth trips between the Academy and the Vulcan consulate there in San Francisco. Spock had stayed true to his word to remain in Starfleet, but he could not turn his back on his Vulcan upbringing so easily. He had become a regular sight in the halls of the embassy, avidly participating in the preparations for a new Vulcan colony. Someone had found a viable location on Clak'dorr VII, a planet several light-years past where Vulcan had once been. While already inhabited, the planet boasted a large expanse of untamed desert not completely unlike Vulcan, and the ruling body had been gracious in bequeathing it to the Vulcan refugees. Preparations were already underway to build the first settlement and Spock, now a certified war hero, had been instrumental in rallying the remaining Vulcans scattered across the galaxy to support the colony.

"It is uncanny, how much the Clak'dorrian desert resembles Vulcan," Spock had said one night as they sat together on Uhura's bed. He had just returned from a short offworld trip to the new colony. Gaila had disappeared to places unknown, so they had her quarters to themselves. Uhura was making the best of a rare situation and had managed to get Spock to lean back against the headboard, his long legs stretched out in front of him. She had snuggled up under one of his arms and was idly tracing random patterns across the front of his tunic. Spock, for his part, kept that arm close around her while his free hand remained in his lap. He was slowly learning to adjust to the untried frontiers of a romantic relationship, just as she was learning to deal with having one with a half-Vulcan.

"Oh?" she murmured. They had turned all the lamps off; the only light in the room came through the window from the city lights outside. That combined with the slight movements of Spock's fingers against her shoulder had made her quite drowsy.

Spock nodded once. "With eyes closed and logic put aside, it would be possible to believe one was actually on Vulcan," he replied. Uhura couldn't help but smile a little at that. The enormity and pain of his loss still weighed heavily on him and he still kept it mostly to himself, but she could see the beginnings of healing in him. The fact that he was able to make a quip like that showed progress.

Back in the present, she watched the steady stream of cadets walk across the floor. Each accepted their graduate pin, shook Admiral Barnett's hand, and received a small plaque with their name, rank and date of commission. Each cadet received applause of varying degrees; some also were whistled at from the audience, or cheered for by their families and friends. Graduation exercises were normally much more reserved and formal than this, but it looked like the top brass could not bring themselves to begrudge their students some celebration this year. Uhura reasoned they knew better than anyone how precious each life was that crossed the floor, how fortunate they were to be alive. While it was true the crew of the _Enterprise_ had faced considerable peril in defeating the _Narada_, anyone who had been on the ships that first made it to Vulcan were doubly lucky.

Uhura sat up straighter in her seat as the School of Astrosciences reached the C's. Earlier in the week she had caught wind of some prank James Kirk and Hikaru Sulu had been planning on behalf of Pavel Chekov, navigator extraordinaire. The Russian--who was Sulu's best friend--was receiving a special commendation for being the youngest graduate in Starfleet Academy history. At the age of just seventeen, this was no mean feat and their captain had no intention of letting the occasion go without remark. Uhura had no idea what the two officers were planning but, knowing Kirk, it couldn't be anything proper.

On the floor " Yeoman Cerveris, Samantha Lynn" received her pin and then it was Chekov's turn. The teen stood straight and proud, his face bright. "Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich" was called out, and he crossed the floor to shake Admiral Barnett's hand and receive his graduate pin. Then the admiral cleared his throat.

"I would like to take this opportunity to recognize a special achievement," he said, eyes sweeping across the assembly hall. "Today Starfleet Academy is proud to acknowledge its youngest graduate in the history of this institution. Not only has Ensign Chekov completed his education at an age before most students would even begin their studies here, he did it while receiving highest honors and surpassing all the expectations of his peers and professors." Barnett accepted a small box from a nearby officer and withdrew a medal from it, fixing it to Chekov's chest before snapping smartly to attention. "Congratulations, Ensign." They shook hands again as the audience applauded loudly; Chekov beamed with pride.

Uhura glanced around as she clapped. Across the room in the section of the Astrosciences School that hadn't yet walked, both Kirk and Sulu's faces were the very picture of calm attentiveness. Uhura relaxed. Perhaps she had heard wrong and they weren't planning on embarrassing Chekov to death after all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from back behind her. Twisting in her seat, both she and those around her looked up to see Montgomery Scott and several of his fellow Engineering crewmates rise to their feet, clapping enthusiastically. "_Russians do it better!_" they bellowed, ending their cheer with a singularly lewd body gesture and a whoop. On the floor, Chekov froze mid-handshake like a deer in headlights while the crowd burst into laughter. As Scott and his gang sat back down, however, he broke out into a wide grin and pumped his fist triumphantly in the air. His face was both pleased and flushed pink as he exited the floor. Admiral Barnett tried to look stern but failed utterly; he couldn't quite hide the smirk on his face. Behind him, the assembled top brass also showed varying degrees of amusement.

Uhura just smiled, shaking her head. Kirk and Sulu were nodding at each other, grinning like idiots, while three rows ahead of her, Leonard McCoy was rolling his eyes but smiling all the same. She looked at Spock; his face was wholly disapproving, but his eyes were twinkling.

Some things never changed. In a way Uhura hoped they never would.

When it was finally her turn to walk, she accepted her pin and plague with a rush of accomplishment. Four years of hard work had paid off and now it was nothing but onwards and upwards for her, out amongst the stars. As she walked back to her seat, she sought out Spock's face in the crowd. He was applauding, and his face shone with unreserved pride. Uhura felt her breath catch. When their eyes met, he nodded once at her and smiled slightly; it was the happiest she'd ever seen him look.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, honestly--_Mom_. You don't have to. Really!"

Uhura rolled her eyes good-naturedly as her mother flitted about her, fussing over her pins and generally just exuding pride. "Hush now, I'm your mother. I'll do what I like." But she was smiling as she grasped her daughter by the shoulders and held her at arms length. "My Ota, a Starfleet graduate! I know it's just killing your father that he couldn't be here."

Uhura felt a wistful twinge at this; her father, Alhamisi, was a deep-space freighter pilot for the Federation. He was currently on a month-long trip and therefore was not able to attend. At least she had received a comm message from him that morning, telling her how proud he was of her. It took the edge off of her missing him, but at least her mother was here. M'umbha Mahia Uhura was her daughter at fifty, with identical cheekbones and eyes gently creased by years of smiling. She had held her family together during her husband's often long excursions into space, and Uhura could think of no better role model than her.

Next to her mother, her brother Omari crossed his arms, grinning. Omari was several years older than her and while they had not been extremely close growing up, he had always looked out for her without coddling. Uhura figured she owed at least half of her strength of will to him.

"Might as well let her fuss, Nyota," he said. "Let her get it out of her system."

Uhura made a face and punched him lightly on the arm. "I'm twenty-one years old now," she said. "I need being cooed over about as much as you do."

Omari held his hands up, laughing. "Just saying ..."

Their mother had brought out her holocamera and was squinting at it in the bright sunlight. "I can't see these tiny little buttons," she muttered, turning it this way and that. "Omari, give me a hand, will you dear? I'm hopeless with this thing."

As he took the camera from her with a gentle eyeroll, Uhura let her eyes drift over the crowd littering the campus green. The air was filled with excited chatter; friends were hugging and saying farewell; some were getting in a last word with their favorite professor; and here and there pops of light flashed as families posed for holos. Some distance away, she could see that Hikaru Sulu was one of them. The man she figured for his father--a short, distinguished-looking man with glasses--propped his camera up on the seawall ledge and ran back to his wife and son, hastily posing in time for the flash to go off. Off to one side of them Chekov was talking to a middle-aged woman in rapid-fire Russian, his hands gesticulating wildly. Picture taken, the Sulus dropped their pose and his father retrieved the camera. Hikaru took the opportunity to grab Chekov by the arm and yank him in for an impromptu photo as well. The young ensign looked surprised, but then both grinned widely for the camera.

Nearer to the central information kiosk, Doctor McCoy was holding a small, dark-haired girl in his arms. She was pointing out different buildings around the green in turn, and the doctor seemed to be answering her questions about them. Uhura was more than a little thrown to note how open and affectionate the normally surly man's face was. Next to them, a thin, sharp-nosed woman was scowling, looking for all the world like she would rather be anywhere else but right there.

Uhura had just noticed Gaila and Jim Kirk actually _talking_ when she saw Spock approaching out of the corner of her eye. She turned smiling to face him as he came to a stop next to her. "Spock," she murmured. "Glad that's over with?"

He shook his head once. "Quite the opposite," he replied, assuming his customary stance of hands folded behind his back. "It is always important to recognize the achievements of others--especially at a time such as this."

"All the same," she muttered, stretching--her back popped--"sitting still for so long kind of cramps you up." She was now acutely aware of both her mother and brother staring at her pointedly, and she turned to them. "Mom--Omari--this is Commander Spock. He was my instructor for Advanced Phonology and he also served with me on the _Enterprise_."

Omari nodded in greeting while M'umbha smiled and offered her hand. Spock stared at it a beat too long before accepting it, clasping her hand in both of his and bowing slightly. "A pleasure to meet you both," he said. "Nyota was one of my top students. You should be very proud of her."

M'umbha beamed. "I certainly am, Commander!" She focused on Uhura. "Are you ready to leave, dear?"

_Not really._ She looked up at Spock, stalling, then clicked her jaw shut. "I need to say goodbye to a few people first, if that's okay," she said. Her mother nodded. "I think there's still a box or two of my things left in the dorm, though, if you don't mind getting them?"

"Not at all," her mother replied kindly, taking Omari's elbow. "We'll meet you at the shuttles when you're done." They headed off in the direction of the cadet dormitories, Omari turning to wave as they went. "Nice to meet you, Commander!" he called.

Spock nodded in return before mother and brother were swallowed up in the crowd. Then he favored Uhura with a small smile; she felt her stomach flutter. "You have not told them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About what? _Oh_." He was talking about them, their relationship. Uhura shrugged a little lamely. "No ... I just haven't found a really good time to bring it up yet. But don't worry, I will--probably before we leave. Would be the smart thing, right?" She smiled up at him. "I don't think professors visit their students at home very often, especially after graduation."

Spock's cheek twitched in amusement, but he was still peering at her closely. "You are not ... ashamed of this, of us, are you?"

Uhura balked. "What--no!" she cried. Spock's eyebrow rose again and she softened, taking one of his hands in hers, looking up at him earnestly. "Never, Spock. You know that. I wish I could shout to the whole world about you. It's just ... the circumstances, our roles here--it might not be the best idea, just yet." While fraternization between a cadet and a graduate--even a professor--was not unheard of, it was not exactly smiled upon either. Spock's position as both her superior officer and instructor demanded a certain brand of respect that was difficult to maintain in an intimate relationship. Certainly it had been a fine line to tread thus far and it always would, but she was willing to try it, for him.

Spock's lips pursed as he nodded, considering her argument. "Your logic is sound. It would be advisable to maintain ... discretion ... for the time being." His eyes softened as well. "Forgive me for doubting you."

Uhura smiled up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but James T. Kirk picked that exact second to walk up. He clapped both of them on the shoulders. "If it ain't my science officer and his lady!" he said cheerfully.

Uhura pushed down a sudden rush of impatience as she pasted a smile on her face. Spock as always was the picture of calm indifference; she wished he would just tell Kirk to bugger off. "I'm my own person, thank you very much," she said icily, just as Spock said, "Captain, I would appreciate it if you would not draw attention to--"

Kirk was not deterred. "Of course you are. Look, Spock"--he frowned--"You're coming with us, right? When the _Enterprise_ leaves dock?"

Uhura fought the urge to make an ugly face. _How adorable. He's worried about someone besides himself._

Spock tucked Uhura's hand into the crook of his elbow and regarded Kirk with a serene face. "Perhaps. My father has requested my presence at a meeting of the interim High Council tomorrow to discuss matters pertaining to the colony on Clak'dorr VII. He says it is of utmost importance. I cannot think of what they would request of me, but at this moment, I have every intention of being on board the Enterprise."

"Great," Kirk replied easily. "I'd hate to gave to find a replacement science officer." Suddenly, his eyes looked past Spock's shoulder and he grimaced. "Oh shit, here comes Gaila. I really don't wanna have _that_ discussion again--see you guys in a week!" He beat a hasty exit just as Gaila approached from behind Spock.

"Hi Nyota, Commander," she said, eyes narrowing slightly at Kirk's retreating back. "Happy to be done?"

Uhura nodded while Spock replied, "Indeed, Ensign Gaila. May I offer my congratulations on your graduation and commission?" The Orion nodded, and Uhura was shocked to see her look a little shy. Spock offered her one of his rare smiles and inclined his head. "Where will you go from here?"

"I've been assigned to the USS _Marconi_," Gaila replied proudly, standing straighter. "You know, the new communications ship? I'll be running computer tech support, make sure everything runs smoothly, that sort of thing."

Uhura beamed at her roommate while Spock nodded. "A critical function, and an honorable one. I wish you the best of luck, Ensign."

"Thanks!" Gaila said brightly, then turned to Uhura, her face sobering. She was surprised to see Gaila's eyes turn misty. "I just ... I just wanted to say thanks. For the past four years. You've been a really good friend and roommate."

Uhura felt a lump rise in her throat. She hadn't been expecting this sort of farewell from Gaila at all, but now that it was here she was actually feeling a little choked up. She had taken Gaila's presence in her life for granted--indeed, everything about the Academy. The familiar buildings and sights, her bed with its purple bedspread, the same route she took to the communications lab every day. The cadets she shared most of her classes with, the mess hall, the table she usually sat at in the library. And, of course, the girl she had lived with for the past four years. They had never been the best of friends, but you don't live with someone for that long and not form _some_ sort of kinship.

"Oh, Gaila," Uhura mumbled, and stepped forward to give her a hug. "You don't have to do that. I couldn't have asked for a better roommate." Which was a little bit of a lie--how many times had Uhura complained about the endless parade of men through their room?--but it was just water under the bridge now.

Spock watched silently as the two women patted each others' backs, sniffling, then drew away and smiled at each other. "Take care of yourself, okay, Gaila?" Uhura said. "Keep in touch. Really. I mean it."

Gaila nodded, then looked at Spock. "You keep an eye on her," she said seriously, though her eyes were twinkling. She jerked a thumb at Uhura. "Keep her out of trouble."

Spock looked bemused. "I was not aware the Lieutenant required looking after."

"_Nyota_, Commander, Nyota," Gaila corrected. "And I know she doesn't. What I meant was--well, Nyota knows what I mean." Uhura nodded, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Take care of each other, you two." She winked at Spock--who raised an eyebrow--then sketched a short salute before disappearing into the crowd once more.

Uhura watched her go, sighing. Spock glanced between her and Gaila's retreating form a few times before touching Uhura's elbow. "You will miss her?" he asked at length.

"Of course I will," she replied, taking a deep breath. Then she turned to face him, hands fluttering like she wanted to grasp his arms. "1100 hours at the shuttleport, right?"

Spock nodded. "Yes. Though I am still unsure about this--spending time with your family. It is a ... daunting idea."

Uhura grinned playfully. "Don't worry! They'll love you. They love you already. Good luck at the Council meeting tomorrow." She stood on tiptoes to lightly brush her lips against Spock's cheek and was pleased to see him briefly flush a dull green.

"Thank you. Be safe until then," Spock replied, still blushing, and squeezed her fingers. Then he bowed slightly and walked off.

Uhura turned to head for the shuttleport, but was interrupted by the return of Jim Kirk. "Uhura! Glad to get you alone for a minute," he started. She groaned and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "Hey!" he exclaimed defensively, "I know we got off on the wrong foot--"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"--Okay, so we've _always_ been on the wrong foot, but I want to make things right. I'm going to try and do better, alright? I have to--captain of a ship, and all."

Arms still crossed, she let her eyes scan the crowd again before they fell on Doctor McCoy once more. It looked like he and the short brunette were having an argument. His hands were gesticulating wildly and she was red in the face, her upper lip curled in a sneer. "I'm willing to cooperate with you professionally, Captain, but I'm not going to become a fawning fangirl any time soon, if ever," she said icily.

Kirk nodded as if he were expecting this. "All I ask is that you try. I know you're still mad about that whole deal with Spock--"

She swiveled to glare at him, her ponytail whipping around. "_Mad? _There aren't enough words in thirteen languages to describe how _mad_ I am at you, _Captain_," she spit. Kirk's eyes went wide. "I know that everything turned out all right in the end and that it was all part of some devious master plan you had--but that was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen anyone do. There had to have been another way to get yourself in that seat without you making a complete prick of yourself."

To her surprise, Kirk did not boast or joke or argue back. Instead, he looked properly chastised and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"There should have been, yeah," he murmured. "I wish there was. But I couldn't see any other way to do it."

"Do _what_."

"I--" Kirk's hands flailed helplessly; indecision did not suit him very well, Uhura thought. "Forget about it. Look, Spock's already forgiven me, why can't you?"

Uhura scowled and turned away again. She couldn't begin to understand why Spock had absolved Kirk of any wrongdoing that day on the _Enterprise_ deck, but she knew she herself was only human. She didn't let go of a grudge or forgive a slight easily. She thought for a moment on how to answer that, but instead looked back at the McCoys. "I didn't know the Doctor had a family," she said abruptly.

Kirk blinked a few times at her, but settled for watching said family himself quietly for a minute. "I did. You don't live with a guy for four years without learning something about his home life." In front of them, the brunette was stalking off, leaving a sputtering McCoy behind her. The little girl was tugging on his hand. After a second he gathered himself up and turned to her, pasting a smile on his face. She said something up at him, and then he smiled for real, though it was tinged with sadness. He tweaked her nose affectionately and then, hand in hand, they followed the brunette in the direction of the spaceport.

"Are they married?" Uhura asked skeptically. She hadn't recalled seeing a wedding band on McCoy's hand, though it wasn't as if she'd ever spent a great deal of time looking.

Beside her, Kirk snorted rudely. "Hell no. Not anymore, anyway." He nodded at the brunette. "Jocelyn there is a bitch on wheels. Divorcing her and joining Starfleet is probably the best thing Bones has ever done for himself."

Uhura winced. "And the little girl?" She didn't want to think too much about what sort of effect McCoy's obviously nasty relationship with his ex would have on any offspring.

This time Kirk lit up. "Joanna? She's great. Smartest kid you'll ever meet, takes after her dad. Luckily." He sobered. "Bones tries to keep all of the animosity out of her sight but, as you can see, it doesn't always work." He sighed. "He misses her a lot. He won't ever admit it, though."

Uhura frowned, then checked the time on the clock tower with a start. "Shit--I said I'd meet my family at the shuttleport. Got to run." She saluted Kirk, not without a little sarcasm; he saluted back, smirking. She wanted to slap it off his face. "See you in a week." She started off for the shuttleport at a jog before a thought hit her. She turned back to Kirk for a moment, who was still standing where she left him. "What are you doing on your break?" she yelled. "Any family to visit?"

"Eh, yeah," Kirk called back, shrugging. "They're always so excited to see me." Uhura rolled her eyes, then turned back towards the shuttleport.

She was halfway to her home in Africa, sitting in between her mother and brother, before she realized that Kirk had not really answered her question.


End file.
